La corde au cou
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Tu m'aimes... Tu m'aimes, mais tu ne m'épouses pas.


Titre : La corde au cou  
Auteur : Meanne77

Genre : flangst (j'adore ce terme, lol). Mais beaucoup plus de fluff que d'angst, rassurez-vous. Très OOC mais je considère que du moment qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ne peuvent qu'être différents par rapport à la série ! (Qu'ils soient un couple _concrètement_ officiel et _là_ on pourra juger du OOC ou pas ! XD) Et comme je suis nulle en déclaration, ben j'emprunte les mots des autres.

**Rating** : PG-15 ?

Disclaimer : Yuuri est à Wolfram et vice versa et c'est très bien ainsi !

NdA :1) Fonctionne comme une préquelle à _Un jour comme aujourd'hui_.  
2) Je blâme Georges Brassens et sa _Non demande en mariage_ sur ce coup-là… (Et aussi un peu beaucoup Illya et Ashe, de _Dynasty of ghosts_ par PL Nunn, pour m'avoir mise d'humeur slasheuse)

**Spoilers** : nope :)

_(24 et 27 juin 2005 __avec six lignes rajoutées au milieu le 19 août 2005 ; plot bunny KKM n°17)_

¤

**La corde au cou**

¤

À bout de souffle, le front et le corps couverts de sueur, Yuuri se souleva pour mieux s'écrouler aux côtés de Wolfram. Il attira le blond à lui et bloqua un moment sa respiration trop rapide, le temps de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il.

Sa bouche frôla la tempe de son compagnon. Encore haletant, Wolfram ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une fois l'euphorie redescendue, il répéta :

« Tu m'aimes… Tu m'aimes, mais tu ne m'épouses pas. »

Yuuri ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il roula sur lui-même et s'appuya sur le coude pour planter son regard dans celui de Wolfram.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation – ou des suffisamment proches en tout cas – mais il supposait que la nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise quelques jours plus tôt justifiait que Wolfram la remette sur le tapis.

Il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

« J'entends ce que tu dis, Wolf, je t'assure. Mais je ne comprends pas… Quel besoin as-tu d'avoir un papier signé ? »

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Yuuri ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sa main glissa jusqu'au ventre du blond et il enchaîna :

« Ma vie, ma famille, je la construis ici, et avec toi. Je ne vais nulle part, amour. Est-ce que tu croirais davantage un morceau de papier que ma parole lorsque je te dis que je t'aime ? »

La gorge de Wolfram se serra.

« Mais tu me donnes l'impression que pour toi, ce n'est que du temporaire. Que tu ne me reconnais pas…

– Te reconnaître en tant que quoi exactement, Wolf ? Tu es _toi_. Avec ou sans bague, je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! »

Wolfram eut un sourire de dérision.

« Tu te trouves facile ? »

Yuuri lui renvoya un rapide sourire amusé puis redevint tout à fait sérieux.

« C'est aux yeux des autres, alors ? C'est pour que eux te reconnaissent comme mon époux que tu voudrais être marié ? Pour eux, pas pour nous, finalement ?

– Non ! Non… ça, je m'en moque. C'est seulement… seulement… »

Yuuri se pencha et lui baisa les lèvres. Wolrfam se tut et ferma les yeux pour mieux recevoir le baiser.

« Du temporaire ? »

Yuuri lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui embrasser le bout des doigts.

« Tu es mon éternel fiancé, Wolfram. Pas parce que des conventions sociales m'y obligent mais parce que… »

Yuuri marqua une pause. Son regard se fit plus sérieux encore, comme Wolfram l'avait rarement vu l'être, et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du blond.

« Parce que _je le veux_. »

Un silence emplit alors la chambre et malgré lui, Wolfram se mit à sourire.

« Et toi ? Le veux-tu ? demanda Yuuri à voix basse.

– Oui. Oui, je le veux », chuchota-t-il en retour.

Yuuri scella leur vœux d'un baiser, un baiser possessif et affamé. Les mains de Wolfram vinrent s'agripper à la chevelure brune du Maoh tandis que celles de ce dernier glissèrent le long des hanches du blond, puis de ses cuisses. Sous ses caresses, les jambes du prince mazoku s'écartèrent et Yuuri se repositionna au-dessus de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri sente Wolfram se perdre totalement entre ses bras.

« Aies confiance en moi, Wolf », adjura-t-il, les lèvres contre sa gorge.

Wolfram frissonna, son dos s'arc-bouta et ses jambes vinrent se nouer au niveau des reins de Yuuri. Ils firent de nouveau l'amour, leurs hanches bougeant à l'unisson.

¤

Wolfram se réveilla le lendemain seul dans le lit et légèrement nauséeux. Il avait un peu faim mais rien que d'imaginer de la nourriture lui retournait l'estomac. Un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre lui montra un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait encore trop dormi.

Il parcourut la chambre des yeux mais Yuuri devait déjà s'être levé depuis longtemps. Grommelant contre le peu de considération que son _fiancé_ lui portait, il s'assit doucement dans le lit, se servant de son oreiller pour se caler le dos. Il remarqua alors un morceau de papier sur l'oreiller de Yuuri.

_Je t'aime. Tu m'as passé la corde au cou. Sois mon prisonnier sur parole tout comme je suis le tien._

Et sous le texte, la signature officielle du vingt-septième Maoh : _Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi_.

Wolfram sourit.

« Poule mouillée… »

(Fin, ou plutôt à éventuellement suivre dans _Un jour comme aujourd'hui_ :p)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Bon. Yuuri me paraît beaucoup trop mature dans cette fic, plus que dans _Un jour comme aujourd'hui_ alors que ça se situerait avant (ou pas, en fait, c'est seulement si vous voulez, lol !). Tant pis, c'est pas grave…  
Les deux fics se terminent exactement de la même façon ! ¤est mdr parce qu'elle l'a même pas fait exprès¤ Y'a pas, c'est bel et bien le même univers ! looool !

J'ai conscience que leur discussion est un peu légère mais, comme le dit Yuuri, c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'ils l'ont. Dans la tête, ça faisait parti d'un long, très long univers, et dans le contexte, la fic se serait tenue comme ça. Seule, par contre, elle a un goût de bâclé. Mais l'univers en question (qui démarrerait avec _Petites flammes_, pour vous donner une idée de combien le truc aurait été vaste) est trop immense pour que je m'y attelle. D'autant que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire de fanfictions (regardez la date à laquelle cette fic a été écrite !)


End file.
